This invention relates generally to the automated processing of bulk mail, in particular, to the extraction of documents from envelopes in automated fashion.
A variety of organizations customarily receive mail in large quantities and in bulk form, and a number of devices have been developed to facilitate the handling of such mail so as to enhance productivity. One such productivity aid generally includes devices that are used for receiving mail (i.e., envelopes) in bulk form, and for extracting contents (i.e., documents) from such mail for subsequent processing. This may simply include an extraction of documents from envelopes, for subsequent processing making use of other devices, or by hand. However, such extraction may further include sorting procedures for directing specified types of envelopes to the extraction apparatus and/or orienting procedures for organizing the extracted documents prior to their further processing. An example of a comprehensive apparatus of this general type is the Opex System 100, which is manufactured by Opex Corporation of Moorestown, N.J. Such extraction may further include procedures for directing specified contents (generally invoices and checks) to so-called remittance processing equipment (e.g., the Model S4000, among others, manufactured by Unisys, of Detroit, Mich., and the Model 9400, among others, manufactured by BancTec (CES), of Dallas, Tex.) so that appropriate accounting information may be obtained and entered prior to stacking and subsequent processing (including deposit) of the documents. An example of a comprehensive apparatus of this general type is the Opex MPE 5.0, which is also manufactured by Opex Corporation of Moorestown, N.J.
The above-described extraction devices have worked well to enhance the productivity of mail room and accounting operations by expediting the processing of invoices and checks, thereby reducing the amount of time that it takes to deposit the checks into the banking system. However, there remains a desire to still further enhance the productivity and versatility of such systems.
For example, there is an ever-present impetus toward increasing the rate at which envelopes can be processed by such devices. Accordingly, while the previously mentioned Opex System 100 can process envelopes at rates approaching 10,000 envelopes per hour, and the Opex MPE 5.0 can process envelopes at rates in excess of 5,000 per hour, demands for further increases in the rate at which envelopes can be processed are anticipated.
Also to consider is that despite the significant versatility of devices such as the Opex System 100 and the Opex MPE 5.0, these devices are somewhat limited in terms of their accommodation of different types of envelopes, and different types of contents. As an example, for a particular "job" (i.e., an extraction procedure), it is generally desirable for the envelopes to be substantially uniform in terms of their characteristics, even though their contents may vary. Adjustments of the apparatus are generally necessary to handle a different type of envelope, for a different job. It is also generally desirable for the contents to be substantially uniform in terms of their characteristics. It is for this reason that steps are often taken to identify envelopes containing only an invoice and a corresponding check for its payment, and to remove envelopes containing other types of documents from further processing. An improved apparatus for the automated processing of envelopes, as well as contents, that vary in their characteristics has therefore been found to be desirable.